Bomber
A Bomber is the second most powerful air-to-ground unit. It drops heavy bombs on enemies, but is vulnerable to Anti-Air Vehicles ,Frigates and Fighters. It is one of three units that can easily destroy Battlestations without risk, the others being Gunships and Strato Destroyers. Background A bomber is a step down from its more heavily armored and more dangerous conterpart, the Strato Destroyer, but is reliable nevertheless. Fighter escorts are vital to a bomber's survival in an area infested by fighters, and any Anti-Air vehicles are advised to be destroyed before sending a bomber into a zone. It is often required that bombers survive in combat, but keeping them alive in levels without that objective will make your life easier. Involvement Bombers are often used to destroy enemy structures and units that are indestructible otherwise. In BW the Extraction Towers, which are Nerocite extracting facilities made of a Xylvanian titanium alloy, are only destructible with Fuel air bombs from Frontier bombers. In BWii, the Concrete Barrier from Ice Station X and the Dreadnought from the Anglo Isles campgain are good examples. They also appear in Nintendo Wi-Fi, in missions such as "Aces High", "Exchange of Fire", "Under Siege", and "Sand Castles" and are used to eliminate ground targets,or enemy ships. Fighters and Anti-Air vehicles (or infantry) are often given to the enemy player/computer to counter them. Bombers are serious threats to any Battlestations also, so they are ocasionally put in missions where a Battlestation is required to survive to complete the mission. Strategy Fighters, frigates, and anti-air vehicles will send a bomber to the scrap heap in few rounds. Strato destroyers are effective as well, but still unreliable. Anti-Air Veterans can fight bombers, but are less effective as bombers can rather easily kill them, so often they are placed into groups of three or four to be more effective against them. Anti-air towers are fairly effective as they have a massive amount of damage reduction from any form of aerial attack and there is no way to avoid being damaged in their range, however they tend to be a bit slow to kill the bomber if not manned by the player. If the AA Tower is manned by a player as with all units and occupiable structures it gains a noticeable increase in Damage, Health, and if the player is smart and/or paranoid enough, significantly faster reaction time. The flak cannons of Dreadnoughts and Battleships provide only a blistering defense against Bombers. However, the Bomber can be taken out eventually, depending on its condition. Attempting to use Gunships against Bombers can actually work surprisingly in favor of the Gunship. Gunships are significantly more maneuverable and capable of strafing the Bomber. Although the Bomber's multiple HMG turrets can deter a Gunship away. There are very few missions that present this scenario where a Gunship faces off against a Bomber.also if the gunship is hit by a bomb it will cause great damage to the gunship but this is quite difficult due to the speed of the helicopter's movement. The bomber is much more effective against ground and naval units mainly because the amount of damage is very high and can destroy tons of troops and vehicles if left unchecked. But the bomber is much more cumbersome than a gunship which makes running into an anit-air vehicle or a frigate deadly because it can't dodge attacks as well as other air vehicles with the exception of the Strato Destroyer. Also bombers have multiple machine guns which are ment to protect them from fighters but their to weak to destroy a fighter unless it is heavily damaged if you are skilled at flight you can take down bombers with another bomber. Trivia * The Western Frontier bomber, the Valentine B-58, is named from the B-58 Hustler while the design, strangely enough, is based on the British de Havilland Venom. * The Tundran bomber is based on the Tupolev TB-3. * The Anglo bomber is based on the Avro Lancaster, the Avro Manchester, or the Handley Page Halifax. * The Iron Legion bomber is based on the Gotha G.Vb. * The noise made when a Bomber releases its bombs is different when you are controlling other units than the noise made when you are controlling the Bomber itself. It also differs slightly between individual factions. * The Strato Desroyer can be considered a heavy bomber. The Too-22, from the Tundran Territories is close to the definition of a Strato Destroyer, once that when it was put into service, it was the biggest bomber in the world. Bomber]] Category:air units Category:air vechiciles